


Lace is a Boy’s Best Friend

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Paint Smears and Bullet Holes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Artist Steve Rogers, Big Gay Mobsters, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dry Orgasm, Lingerie, M/M, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Photographs, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Bucky Barnes, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Part of the “Paint Smears and Bullet Holes” AU, Bucky comes home with some new lingerie for his special boy. Steve is excited to get another gift from the love of his life. However, the gift that Steve has in return for Bucky is something he wasn’t expecting.





	Lace is a Boy’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Is chapter five of "Start Freaking Out the Neighbourhood" happening? Yes, I promise. Right now it's at about 3500 words and that's just the plot, the upcoming chapter has a bit more plot to it than usual and also more porn, so it's just taking a long time. It should be out very soon, until then here is a peace offering.

Bucky was a man of finer things, he developed the taste once he took himself out of poverty. It was a long journey to get where he is now, filled with many decisions he had to make and some that he regretted looking back on. But now he doesn’t have to worry about going hungry, he was able to indulge in the richest of luxuries, fine wine, expensive clothing, fast cars, property that was far away from the impoverished neighbourhood he grew up in. Being the head of the mob family in New York came with those luxuries, but none of them compared to the luxury he got to go home to every night.

-

He walked through the door with a small package in hand, “Baby, I’m home!” He called out in a sing-song voice with a smile on his face. He knew that Steve was holed away in his art studio, busying himself with the newest commission he received, some law firm uptown. They never kept the money, Steve often donating it to charity that provided children with art classes.

It also didn’t hurt that it made Bucky look less like a monster to those who don’t keep their ear on the concrete. 

Steve barrelled down the polished wood stairs in nothing but a pair of boxers and an oversized sweatshirt that was covered in charcoal, paints and other artistic messes. He looked up at his partner with his big blue eyes and wide smile, “Hello!”

It was always a sight to see Steve looking so happy, it shone in his eyes and was plastered across his face. It warmed Bucky’s heart every time and he couldn’t get enough. 

“I bought you a present today.”

“Bucky, you didn’t have to.” Steve’s smile dropped and he put his hands on his hips.

Even after a few years together, Steve still had a hard time accepting gifts from Bucky, for someone of his size he was incredibly stubborn and refused to do everything on Bucky’s dollar even though Bucky couldn’t care less, it was his wealth and he wanted to share it with his boyfriend. 

“It’s something small.” Bucky smiled as he held out the small box, all wrapped up in shiny gold wrapping paper and a small silver bow on top.

Steve looked at it for a moment, “Promise because sometimes you get small gifts and it turns out to be very expensive.” 

Bucky was pretty sure his blonde partner could read his mind sometimes, but this time he was wrong, it was something small and not just in size. He smiled, “I promise.”

Steve opened the package, revealing black lace panties and sheer stockings with lace trimming the top. It was meant to match the short silk nightgown in the same colour. 

“I haven’t gotten our anniversary off of my mind, the way it looked on your baby.” He smirked. 

Steve ran his thumb across the edge of the panties and smiled, “Thank you, sir.” Then met Bucky’s gaze. He stepped forward and got up on his tippy toes to give the other man a kiss.

“I think you’ve ruined underwear for me.” Bucky chuckled, “I want to see you in all the nicest fabrics.”

Steve looked away, “Oh come on, I didn’t look that good. We were just having fun that night.” 

Bucky pulled Steve into his arms, “You looked like the finest piece of art on the planet.” 

Steve looked up at him, “Does that include the pieces we saw at the museum a few weeks ago.” And gave a smile.

The last time Bucky had the day off, Steve brought him to the MoMa.

“Van Gogh and Monet have nothing on your beauty.” Bucky growled with a grin on his face.

Steve laughed, “Well, they’re not really known for their portraits.” He remembered a time when Bucky saw at more as a bragging piece than something to experience, he was glad he kicked him out of that habit.

“Regardless, you’re beautiful, now why don’t you put that pair of underwear on and show me.” He put his hands in his pockets and gestured upstairs with a nod of his head. 

Steve played with the soft fabric for a moment before he asked, “I was wondering if I could show you something?”

“Of course, baby.” Bucky responded. He wasn’t going to deny his baby a choice, if anything it made him curious as to what Steve wanted to show him. Was it more underwear?

Steve quickly went upstairs, dropped the box off in their room and returned with his laptop in hand. He beckoned for Bucky to follow him to the living room. The living room was all white walls and black leather furniture with small piece of decor that were blood red. 

He sat on the couch and opened up the laptop, quickly typing in his password. His wallpaper was a photo of him and Bucky at the local art gallery when they first started seeing each other. The photo was a little blurry, but it was the happiest that Steve had been in a long time. 

He turned to Bucky and took a hold of the man’s hands, “So, I thought I should show you this. Before we started dating I had a hard time making cash, with all the ailments and my size and everything. It was hard for me.”

“I know.” Bucky was no stranger to Steve’s financial and medical griefs, it only fueled his need to take care of his boy.

“Well, for a while I did a bit of modelling for male lingerie. They thought I was a good fit for their catalogue.” He trailed off.

“And?”

“I have a lot of photos of me during this time.” Steve blushed as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh baby, show me what you have done.” Bucky’s voice was low and close to Steve’s ear as he pulled the other man close. 

Steve shivered, clicking one at random. It was a couples shoot for Christmas. Steve wore a cute Christmas tree nightshirt that he had hiked up to show off his Christmas panties. They were red and white in a candy cane pattern. The underwear hugged the curve of Steve’s ass.

The man Steve was clinging to was wearing a skimpy red nightgown with white fluff along the edges and was made from a sheer material that hugged him muscular body well. He was a contrast to Steve's tiny body, he was built with his black hair slicked back. Their sizes contrasted and stood out against the grey background of the set. It was a vibrant photo, suggestive and sexual. It would have made a beautiful advertisement. 

“Oh baby.” Bucky mumbled to himself. He tore his gaze away from the photo on screen to the man in his arms, “You look stunning.”

 

Steve looked even smaller in this photo, but this was a time before he had regular, healthy meals. He looked so small, Bucky remembered when he looked like that. How delicate he looked, like the finest piece of china with the bite of a pitbull. That was what made Bucky fall for him, it fulfilled his need to protect, but also knew that he had an equal.

Despite his lover’s even smaller figure in the photos, the mob boss couldn’t get hard at the sight of them, “Baby, I think you’ve outshined every underwear model in history.”

“Oh stop it, I’m not that amazing.” Steve blushed as he looked back to the computer screen.

Bucky rubbed the other man’s thigh in slow circles, “Don’t beat yourself up.”

“You’re just saying that.” Steve groaned.

“No, baby. Ever since the night I saw you at that bar. How you drank, how you sat, the way you looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.” Bucky moved his hand from his thigh and pushed back the hair in Steve’s eyes.

“Even how you teased me and made me come to the bar after months of teasing.” He pressed a kiss against Steve’s forehead, “You’re as beautiful as ever.” 

Steve blushed and quickly went to another folder filled with photos in him in various poses and outfits, it was titled, “Black and white” due to the lingerie he was wearing was either black, white or a mix of the two. From teddies to barlettes, he looked beautiful in all of them.

Bucky’s cock twitched at every one he saw, his baby looked beautiful. It made his chest swell with pride, “You look amazing.” 

Steve smiled, “Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t thank me, I’m just speakin’ the truth. You know I love you, ot just for your long legs, cute lips, stunning eyes, or your body that just works me up every time you get close to me.”

“Is that why you won’t cuddle in the morning?” Steve teased.

“Oh, doll, if I cuddled you in the morning I’d never get up. Once I have you in my arms I can never let you go.” 

“How much trouble could the family get into if you were gone on day, sir.”

Bucky chuckled, “There would be trouble if I was missing every day.” 

Steve continued to click through the photos, he knew that Bucky was getting turned on by them. He knew that Bucky would find them alluring, ever since that night in the club, how the mobster looked at him like he found God. 

"Your legs look really long in that photo" Bucky pointed to one of the photos and took Steve out of his thoughts.

Steve was wearing black stockings held up with a garter belt. Steve was holding his hands behind his back and looking down at his bare feet, almost embarrassingly. He looked like a little angel in black lingerie. 

"It's the way the photographer positioned me, because it was selling the stockings and garters they focused specifically on my legs," He laughed loudly. "They spent almost two hours a week before making sure my legs were perfectly smooth and waxed,"

Bucky laughed and brushed his nose against the side of Steve’s head. His arms curled around the smaller man.

“I’m thinking you like them?”

“Yes.” Bucky kissed the side of Steve's head, "Thank you for telling me. You know, if you ever wanted to model for me, I wouldn't complain"

Steve nodded his head, "Alright,"

"I mean it baby, you look so amazing. You'd be a nice addition to my next business meeting. All dolled up with your collar and some nice silk and lace. But, none of them would be able to touch you, I’d make sure of that.”

"Buck," He blushed, "I..."

"What's wrong love, do you not like that?"

"I-I would like that, sir," He said meekly

Bucky smiled, "Oh would you? Wearing a little nightie, a nice red colour to the next holiday party. Tight little briefs hiding that little cock of yours.” His voice was practically a purr.

"sir, I don't think I could, I'd be too shy. I’d like it but I’d be too shy for it."

"But Doll, you're not shy. I've seen you confidently walk around Tony's place"

"That was one time and it was for charity," Steve’s voice was a whine as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Bucky.

"Isn't there confidence in knowing that they can only look at your beautiful model body." Bucky asked as he began to kiss Steve’s neck. 

“I think that’s more of a confidence booster for you than for me.”

Bucky shakes his head, “You moaning my name is enough of an ego boost already. Oh baby, I want you to moan my name.”

 

“Oh, sir.” Steve whines. He likes calling Bucky that name, he likes the power that goes with it. Bucky wields the power, but he doesn’t abuse it. 

“Just like that.” Bucky smiles. He got off the couch and picked up Steve as he held him close to his chest he made his way up to the stairs and to their shared bedroom. 

He loved their home, it was big and sometimes intimidating, but inside it was blanketed by love. From Steve’s paintings that hung on the walls, a proud display of his talent. To the furniture that they picked out together, a mix of new and sleek and old and rustic. It was a combination of their lives.

Steve had worried that the home he shared with Bucky would never feel lived in, but from the homemade art to the dishes in the sink. It was their home that they shared together, and also cleaned and cherished together. 

It also didn’t help that they had made love on every surface imaginable, when they did Bucky whispered, “Can’t give it back now.”

And Steve didn’t want to give it back.

Bucky carried him into their master bedroom which was in between Bucky’s office and Steve’s studio. Bucky said that they couldn’t have kids now since they occupied the two bedrooms, which made Steve blush.

“Here we go, and nice place to make love to you.” 

“Should I put on the gift now?” Steve asked as he crossed his ankles and looked up with his baby blue eyes at Bucky. 

Bucky smiled, “Of course.” He leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, “I bet you want to rile me up?”

Steve fluttered his lashes in a teasing manner, “Where did you get that idea from, sir?” 

Bucky playfully rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bed beside Steve and handed him the box. He could only imagine what Steve would look like in this, how he’d love to take it all off, he isn’t even sure if he’d want to or if he wanted to make a mess. 

He loved Steve is panties, but he also loved Steve in come stained ones too. 

Steve got up with the box, putting it on the dresser and opening it up, “No peeking.” He said over his shoulder and he slowly took off the sweatshirt. 

Bucky swore that the look Steve gave him stopped his heart. He knew under those baggy sweatshirts, bloodied knuckles, health issues, everything was a true seductress. The kind that writers in the Romantic Era would write about in drawn out poetic tone. But, Bucky was not known for his poetry, and he could only say that he wanted to fuck Steve until he was incoherent. 

He covered his eyes with his hands like he was a child and tapped his foot while he heard the rustle of clothing. 

He heard Steve struggle a bit with what he was putting on but after a few moments he heard a sigh of relief.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” He heard. 

When he moved his hands away from his eyes he looked at the beautiful sight before him. 

It fit him in a way that made him positively glow. It fabric hugged his skin and made him look like a beautiful angel despite being draped in black silk and lace. Bucky swore he could worship him.

The nightie stopped just below his thighs and hid the lace trimmed underwear underneath. The stocking were sheer black and rode up to just below the hem of the dress, leaving a small little bit of pale skin exposed. It contrasted so beautifully with the dark fabrics of the dress.

“Wow.” Bucky said.

Steve looked down at himself for a moment and hitched up the dress ever so slightly, “Does it look okay.”

“Oh doll, you have no idea.” 

Bucky got down on his knees and pulled up the nightie. He kissed Steve’s stomach before he took the hem of the underwear in between his teeth and slowly pulled them down until they were around Steve’s ankles.

He looked up at the blonde the way someone would look up at a god. 

“So beautiful.” He smiled.

Steve looked away for a moment, “Okay, knock it off. I’m just a guy in women’s underwear not a god.” 

Bucky chuckles and quickly picked Steve off of his feet, “So you’re telling me that you didn’t come down from the heavens just to bless me in this beautiful outfit?”

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s cheek, “Always the one for cheesy pick up lines.”

Bucky placed the other man carefully onto the bed and pushed him back onto the bed with his legs dangling over the edge, “I only speak the truth.” He held his hands up in defense. He pushed up the nightie just a bit. He slowly licked up and down Steve’s cock. 

“B-Bucky!” Steve groaned a she raised his hips a little bit.

Bucky kissed it all the up to the tip before putting his mouth fully on it. He slowly bobbed his head, encouraged by the sounds that came from Steve’s mouth. 

He could get drunk off the feeling. It made his skin burn in delight as he continued to suck off. 

“Your tongue.” The blonde whined. 

“You taste amazing.” The other man said before going back to sucking his cock. 

“More, more!” Steve whined with an arch of his hips.

Bucky knew that once Steve moved in with him and fully embraced his rich lifestyle. He became a bit brattier, but not for jewels and fancy dinners, he’ll still go on movie dates on half price Tuesday, but rather for Bucky’s love and the emotional and intimate aspect of their relationship. He wanted it all. 

Bucky wasn’t oppose to it at all. 

“Your mouth feels so good on me!” Steve whined, his voice cracked as he arched his back. 

Bucky continued, taking slow drags across the head of the blonde’s cock. 

He took his mouth away for a moment, but continued to jerk Steve off with his hand, “Oh doll, baby doll. My baby doll, one of these days I’m going to shave this.” He dragged his other hand across the patch of hair at the base of Steve’s cock, “Make my baby bare.”

Steve whined in response as he gripped tightly onto the sheets, “Bucky, sir.”

“I love how beautifully you sing my name.” Bucky smirked for a moment before he went back to sucking Steve’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks as he continued to bob his head. He planted his hands on either side of Steve’s hips as he put all of his attention to Steve’s hard, throbbing cock. 

“Sir!” Steve groaned as he gave a slight roll of his hips. He was never sure where Bucky learnt how to do that with his mouth that brought him to the heights of pleasure but he was so glad that he could do it.

Bucky licked up the sides of Steve’s cock in a slowly, teasing pace. He could feel every twitch of the other man’s cock under his tongue as he groaned. He kept his hands planted and used it as leverage to continue his work up and down the blonde’s cock.

He felt like a dream.

“Oh, sir. Fuck, sir please!” Steve groaned a she arched his thin hips. He gripped onto the sheets so tightly that his fists turned white. He wanted it all, he wanted to finish in Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky often called him greedy, but he’d happily take the title if that meant he’d get all of mob boss.

Bucky made a noise of agreement as he continued to suck on Steve’s cock. The smoothness of the blonde’s cock against his tongue makes him sigh with content, he enjoyed the noises the that spewed from the other man’s mouth. He loved the beautiful angel under him.

“Bucky! Bucky, please!” Steve was on the verge of yelling as he felt himself tighten up on the brink of orgasm.

Bucky held Steve’s hips down and deep throated Steve’s cock, he flicked his tongue across every part he can reach. Everything felt hot and wet and it made Bucky throb in his dress pants. He was a mob boss but he could get hard so easily by Steve alone. 

Steve whined and felt on edge as he arched his hips in hopes of getting a bit more of Bucky’s mouth on his cock. He was so close to orgasming. 

A sound came from Bucky’s throat that signalled that Steve was being a “good boy” which only shot pleasure up his spine. Before Steve knew it he was moaning as he came into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky swallowed and moved his head away from Steve’s cock, a string of come mixed spit connected the for for a moment before Bucky went back and licked another long stripe along the blonde’s softening cock. 

“More, more.” Steve whined as he flipped onto his stomach. 

Bucky moved onto the bed and quickly coated his cock in lube then smiled up at Steve, “Come on. Come to your sir.” 

Steve flipped up the skirt of the dress up and climbed onto Bucky’s lap, his legs still a little shaky from post-orgasm bliss. He looked like a pretty little deer as he went over to Bucky. He looked up at him with a flush on his cheeks and his eyes dark with lust. He settled down on his cock slowly, guiding him in with careful fingers. The stretch made his moan and arch his back until he was fully seated on the other man’s hard cock.

“Oh yeah.” He panted. His cock grew slowly hard again with every slow thrust that hit against his prostate. He might be asthmatic with a bad heart, but he never had trouble getting hard again, Bucky once said that was his super power.

“Yeah.” 

Steve continued to practically bounce on Bucky’s cock, his head thrown back as the lace, silky and other soft materials rubbed against his sweaty body. It reminded him of when they made love in the club only a little while earlier. He missed the feeling.

“You’re my Aphrodite. The goddess of beauty and love.”

Steve looked at him and smiled, “I think I’m more of a Helen of Troy, allowing a man to go to war over me.” The words sounded a bit slurred as pleasure continued to rush through his overstimulated body.

“I would go to war for you, I would fight every Russian, Italian, Irish mob in all of New York. I’d bloody my knuckles, I’d reek of gunpowder, I would make you mine. But, in the story.” He gave a hard thrust, “Helen ran off with her boy toy, now I better hope you don’t have plans to do that.” His voice grew low.

Steve whined at the feeling, “No, no, no of course not! Only you! Only you!”

“That’s what I like to hear, I like to hear that you’re all mine.” Bucky rolled his hips, felt the flutter of Steve’s hole around his cock. He knew that the blonde was getting close, he could feel him become ridgid under his touch.

“Yours!”

“Yeah, that’s it baby. You look so amazing like this, all blissed out from being fucked by me. You like being fucked by me, you love the mark of ownership across your entire body. You’re all mine. Mine, mine mine.” Bucky’s voice was deep with a curl of possessiveness in it. 

Steve whined loudly as he gripped tightly onto Bucky’s shoulders, he tried his best to fuck himself onto the other man’s cock, his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back.

“That’s it, just how I like you. Blissed out but wanting more, craving my touch, my cock. You’re such a good boy for me, riding my cock like a champ! Do you even know what that does to me? Sitting in on meetings, business, violence, guns, parties, but my mind isn’t on any of that. My mind is on you, ass spread and that tight feeling around my cock when you ride me.” He kissed along Steve’s pale neck, enjoying the taste of his sweat on his tongue.

It was filthy and perverse, but Bucky had never been known as a man of true faith.

However, if Steve were a religion he would fall to his knees in praise.

For now, with the smaller blonde bouncing on his cock in an attempt to come again, in a strong attempt to catch his own release once again, Bucky will have to do with the praises smeared across his lips that he continued to kiss along his neck.

“That’s it, my perfect boy. Dressed in only the finest silk and lace, the lingerie that fits you so damn well. It’s sculpted just for you, a beautiful thing on display. You must’ve had men running at your heels for a taste when you did modelling, but the days of that are over. You’re all mine, my good boy, my artist, my Steve. Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Steve whined, his voice was high and in between pants. 

“My beautiful boy, come for me. Come for me and me only, you’re my good boy so I know you can do it. You do everything I ask with such grace, your body was meant to be dominated but no one ever matched up to your expectation until I showed up and showed you how good a thick cock can feel. Now, you’re all mine.” 

“Yes!” Steve whined and arched his back as he came on their chests. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripped tightly onto Bucky’s shoulders.

“Bucky.” He whined as he continued to bounce on the man’s cock.

“I could do this all night.” Bucky chuckled into Steve’s ear as he fuck the blonde. He kissed down the side of his neck as he added to the flurry of love bites across his neck. 

Steve whined as he felt over stimulated, every nerve in his body felt on edge, everything felt heightened to a point where his natural reaction was to keep thrusting against Bucky’s cock. 

“Good boy.”

Steve whined in response as he continued to ride the other man with shaky legs. It hurt, but it felt so good, it fried every nerve in his body because they were being so burnt out.

But the stretch and the pace felt so amazing like he was going to die and go to heaven.

“That’s it, keep going. Take as much as you want, it’s all about you. You dressed up for me so you get to make a mess as much as you want.” 

“Bucky!” Steve cried out as he arched his back once more. 

“Again, doll? You’re not even hard, is your cock all worn out but you keep coming for me? You are all for me, my good boy. I’ve seen so many fine jewels and fancy foods, I’ve tasted the finest of the world, but nothing compares to you, absolutely nothing.” He panted out, his voice grew into a low growl as he said, “Come for me, doll.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve came again, this time he didn’t add to the mess on the front of his dress. His entire body shivered as the orgasm tore through his body.

“That’s it, that’s it.” Bucky cooed as he continued to thrust upwards. 

Steve whined pitfully as he practically slumped against Bucky, he let out a pleased sigh as he continued to be fucked by the other man. 

Bucky continued to pound into the other man with hard thrusts as he held him close. He was so close to finishing himself, seeing Steve’s blissed out form and the mess he had made it made the mob boss harder. 

“I got you, I got you. Only I can make you feel this good.” Bucky growled roughly into the blonde’s ear.

He moaned softly as he continued to feel overstimulated because of how Bucky was still fucking him.

“Mine.” Bucky growled into Steve’s ear, accompanied by an extremely hard thrust that jolted the blonde upwards. 

With a few more hard thrusts Bucky was finishing off inside of the blonde, enjoying the tight feeling of Steve clenching up around his cock.

The sound he made came from deep in his throat as he tossed his head back in the heat of the rush, the feeling that spread to his spread out legs.

He slumped against the headboard and let go of Steve. The blonde crawled off of him and laid beside him.

“Fuck, doll.” He huffed out as he threw an arm over his middle in an effort to catch his breath. 

After a few moments of them lying beside one another and trying to catch their breath. Steve began to gain his speech back and feeling the cooling come against the silk of the nightie. 

Steve scooped some cum off of his chest, he examined it before he looked up at Bucky with a pout across his lips, “You messed up my nightie.”

Bucky looked at him and crawled back on top of him before he slowly went down to the the stained satin of the night gown. “Doll, I’ll buy you all the nighties you want.”, he lapped it up slowly and carefully as he kept his eyes trained on Steve.

Steve flopped back onto the bed as he felt Bucky’s lips through the gown. The feeling of silk that occasionally brushed up against his overstimulated cock made him whine. 

“I’m not kissing you now.” Steve groaned as he tried to get away from him.

Bucky held him down easily, “Give me a kiss.” before he leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss against his lips.

Despite the taste of cum in his mouth, Steve melted against the kiss. His brain was still partially fried from his mind blowing orgasm, but he loved the warmth and comfort from Bucky’s kisses. 

Bucky broke away and laid down beside the smaller man, he cuddled him up in his arms and pressed smaller kisses along the shell of his ear.

“Brat.” He chuckled, “A sexy, sexy brat.” 

He reminded himself to expand Steve’s lingerie collection, he was thinking fine silk and well cut lace, maybe something in a nice blue or black. Then maybe he’ll take some photos to add to the collection.


End file.
